Albus Severus
by katcamree
Summary: Small series of letters between Harry and his son Albus Severus Potter after he is sorted into Slytherin House. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


_2 September 2017_

_Dad,_

_I can hardly believe it actually happened. I was sorted into Slytherin, but I really wanted to be in Gryffindor; I even told the hat, but he wouldn't listen to me! The sorting hat said that I was a perfect match for Slytherin. I know you said that I'm named after Severus Snape and that he was a Slytherin and the bravest person you knew, but that's just it! If he was the bravest person you knew then why wasn't he in Gryffindor, and why am I not? I guess I'm just scared since you used to always say that everyone hated Slytherins, and I don't want to be hated. Is Rose going to hate me now? __And James? __Never mind, James already makes it seem like he hates me. But what about all of the other cousins? They're all in Gryffindor! I'm the ONLY Potter/Weasley Slytherin! This is going to be horrible!_

_Albus_

_4 September 2017_

_Albus Severus Potter,_

_Your cousins will not hate you. They all love you very much no matter what house you are in. And your brother does love you, even if he's a prat sometimes. Besides, Professor McGonagall told me recently that the houses don't hate each other as much anymore… Except on the quidditch field, then it's like Wizarding War III. Embrace the Slytherin house, you may find that you actually really like, and you'll probably find some lifelong friends there. When your Uncle Ron and I were sorted into the same house we became best friends instantly and obviously we still are. You're going to be fine, son._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_15 September 2017_

_Dad,_

_Please don't get mad… I got into a bit of trouble yesterday and was taken to see the Headmistress. It wasn't anything horrible… This other Slytherin, Scorpius, and I had pulled a prank on some other kids and we thought we slipped away in time to not get caught, but well obviously not…_

_Anyways, the real reason that I was writing to you is that while Scorpius and I were in Professor McGonagall's office there was a portrait that talked to me. When I walked in he said "So this is Potter's son?" I nodded, not daring to speak; his voice was so menacing. Then McGonagall spoke again, "Yes, Severus, this is Harry Potter's second son, Albus." He didn't speak again though while we were in there. It was very weird though to see and hear the man you said I was named after._

_Walking back to the Slytherin common room, I saw another portrait of him hanging on a wall. I hadn't noticed it before. So I stopped and talked to him. He said that I have my grandmother's eyes and was quite impressed that I was a Slytherin. According to him I'm better than you because of it, but I told him that you are a great person! He then said that you turned out better than he thought you would and is very honoured that I had been named after him and he thanks you again for fighting to have his portrait hung in the Headmaster's office._

_Love,_

_Al_

_17 September 2017_

_Albus,_

_I shall overlook the fact that you were in trouble because it seems you are living up to the Slytherin reputation of trouble maker. The hat was right. Also, because if you were in trouble __**with **__someone then you have made a friend. Scorpius, you said? As in Scorpius Malfoy? _

_I'm glad that you had the chance to meet Severus Snape. We got off on the wrong foot when I first arrived at Hogwarts and it wasn't until I was 17 that I learned what a brave and honourable man he was. When he was at school he was best friends with my mum. Speaking of Mums, yours says hello and that she loves you._

_Always,_

_Dad_

_20 September 2017_

_Dad,_

_Yes, my friend's name is Scorpius Malfoy. He's pretty cool. He says that his dad was in the same year as you at school but he was a Slytherin. Scorpius also says that he wants to be a seeker just like his dad and I told him that I want to be a chaser like Mum. Sorry Dad, I know you were a seeker and all but I think chasers are cooler. Anyways, this way we won't ever have to fight over a spot. I know that first years don't ever make the teams, but we are going to try out. No harm in it, right? At least that's what Scorpius keeps saying. Anyways, I have to go work on the essay Professor Longbottom assigned. TWO WHOLE FEET! It's ridiculous, do you think maybe you could owl him and tell him to lay off the homework a bit?_

_Love, _

_Al_

"What's so funny?" Ginny Potter asked her husband as he set down the letter he was reading.

"Albus wants us to tell Neville that he's assigning too much homework. That's hardly fair though since we had to do all of the crazy long papers. At least he'll probably never have to write a 5 foot essay on the use of lavender sprigs in potions." Harry replied. "And it's good that he's finally accepting that he's in Slytherin. I almost wonder how Albus was put in Slytherin instead of James, since he got into so much more trouble than Al ever did. Although maybe therein lies the answer. Perhaps Al didn't get into trouble because he had the cunning of a Slytherin. Aha! That's it! Oh he's in big trouble when he gets home for everything he did that we can't prove he did!"

"Harry, we can't punish him for something we can't prove. That's irrational." Ginny replied logically.

"Bugger. Anyways, here's the big news… he is friends with the young Malfoy."

"Really that's great! If he and Al are friends then Draco must have raised him properly without all that pure blood supremacy nonsense."

Harry gaped at his wife for a minute, "when did we decide to call him 'Draco?'"

"Oh come on, we are all adults now, well apparently everyone except you. If they're still friends come Christmas holiday why don't we invite the Malfoy's over for dinner sometime?"

"I… we... Ginny…" Harry stuttered trying to collect his thoughts. "You know what, you're right. We are grownups and it would be good to at least be on more civil terms with the parents of our son's friend." In response Ginny smiled approvingly at her husband. He may have been a year older than her but he was the more childish of the two.

Harry picked up a quill to reply to his son.

_21 September 2017_

_Al, _

_Are you sure you have to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy? _

No, that's no good, I can't ask my son if he wants to rethink his choice in friends, Harry thought.

_21 September 2017_

_Al,_

_Scorpius's dad and I were in the same year. We didn't really get along back then, but now that we've grown up, as your mother so graciously reminded me (I hate being old), we can look past all of that and be happy that you have found a great friend. And no I will not tell Neville to lay off the homework; you deserve it, so stop being lazy!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

**A/N: ** Just a little one shot I came up with. I had been searching fanfiction to find something on how Albus reacted to being in Slytherin, because personally I like the idea of him being sorted there, and when I couldn't find anything I decided to write one myself. I hope you all liked it.

Always, katcamree


End file.
